


[FFXV] 艾米提亞家的"平常心"定義

by anpathio



Series: FFXV - 活動文 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 參加推特上Gladnis Weekend 2020活動的作品，使用到的關鍵字如下。Friday, 11/13: BH/pre-game eraOne-two words: panicSituational: First date | having to deal with someone/group that disapproves of their relationshipDialogue: "I can't sleep." | "Trust me... please."雖是獨立單篇，對兩人的設定與其他長篇均一致。設定大致上以官方出版的正式書籍（兩本攻略本+Official Works+World Prologue）以及遊戲本傳（+兩角色相關DLC）提及的為主，並加上個人的私設。就整個系列而言我下一個前提：格拉迪歐是伊格尼斯鐵粉，而伊格尼斯是豁出一切才追到格拉迪歐的，這是17 X 18時的故事。對，在brotherhood 4之前，我的時間表裡這兩人已經擦槍走火交往了。
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV - 活動文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012950
Kudos: 1
Collections: Gladnis Weekend 2020





	[FFXV] 艾米提亞家的"平常心"定義

**Author's Note:**

> 時間點: December, M.E. 751  
> 在brotherhood 4之後(設定為七月)  
> 伊格尼斯已在王都警衛隊實習完畢並取得入隊資格。  
> 兩人於該年五月時開始交往，低調到連家人都應該不知道，應該(?)

『吃飯？』  
「嗯！親爹突然說他後天10號晚上有空，預約了綠丘的新景觀餐廳，而且希望找你一起，可以嗎？」

強調可當作家庭聚餐不會太正式，格拉迪歐對於自家親爹能在繁忙公務間特意找機會作親子交流當然很高興。  
不過不帶上伊莉絲，卻特別指名要找伊格尼斯又說並非公事，的確讓人覺得事有蹊蹺。

『你想，他知道了嗎？』  
伊格尼斯立刻回想過去七個月自己有沒有被人察覺情緒或舉止不同，或是艾米提亞家統領 － 即當今路希斯宰相克雷拉斯在公事上對自己的態度是否改變。

格拉迪歐表情很複雜，其實在聽到親爹的提案時，他也即刻反省是不是露出馬腳但無果，畢竟他自認一直都很遵守戀人的"低調條款"。  
印象中親爹總是和藹溫柔，幾乎沒看過他生氣的模樣所以無從參考起。  
「我的直覺是他很期待這次聚餐。」

伊格尼斯不自覺地將脫下的衣服折了又抖開數次才趕快重新收好，一旁已經整理好物品的格拉迪歐注意到他這心神不寧的程度有點嚴重，微笑輕拍了他的背，  
「保持平常心就好，如果他有任何問題就交給我來應對。」

這是最初就說好的條件，他們不是沒有就兩人關係若面對外來壓力時做過推演或應對，不過格拉迪歐始終認為他必須站在最前線頂住任何砸過來的砲火。  
王都警衛隊或甚至是在宮殿的同事和長官，只要不聲張不承認或四兩撥千斤帶開話題即可；但要面對家屬，而且原本即是尊敬的長輩，伊格尼斯仍充滿不安。

「伊格尼斯，我11號要期末考，你明天晚上能來幫我複習嗎？」  
『10號晚上？唔......抱歉，我有點事。』  
伊格尼斯一瞬的確猶豫要不要以此為說法不到場，即便這理由能輕易說服宰相，這樣做對格拉迪歐不公平，他從不認為該讓格拉迪歐獨自面對。

「欸～真少見......嘛！也好。  
要是格拉迪歐知道我又找你臨時抱佛腳的話會被他念一頓。」  
諾克特是真的覺得新鮮，他很習慣伊格尼斯為他排開行程，過往只有父王的命令優先度才在自己之前。

『被格拉迪歐？』  
「他每次從外界回來時都會要我少仰賴你一些，說你太寵我但又勸不動，只好從源頭下手。」  
『呼～那倒是。  
如果你能自己整理筆記還有課本重點，對看懂國政會議報告也有好處。』  
看來自從格拉迪歐發現他真能把浪子勸回頭，就開始善用這份影響力。

「喔？笑了、終於。」

被如此提醒了的伊格尼斯不自主地收斂了表情，略困惑地看著諾克特。  
他像是搞砸了般的撥弄幾下頭髮，做出解說。

「雖然你平常就沒什麼情緒表現，這兩天你過來的時候看起來特別煩惱的樣子。  
既然我最近都很乖，原因當然就是其他人了。  
趕快把麻煩事解決吧！不然連格拉迪歐都會變得怪怪的。」  
最親近的部下如果一個發生問題，另一個也會開始不對勁 – 這個必然定律是最近才發現，諾克特推測應是自己開竅了。

對於諾克特沒有追問源由 － 抑或是怕麻煩不想問 － 感到貼心，伊格尼斯默默把"整理期末考重點"擠進行事曆裡，想在10號約定的時間前應能送到。  
只是這日在公務上過度繁忙，只得放棄自行開車前往諾克特住的大廈的預定，改搭乘計程車以便在路途上趕著寫好重點參考。  
然而才將文件從門縫下塞入確認不會被忽視，胸前口袋的手機就頻頻作響。

「伊格尼斯，你在哪？」  
『諾克特家，正準備離開，我還在想要不要趕回家換一套衣服......』  
「在一樓等我一下，我馬上過去接你。」

聽到格拉迪歐的聲音，伊格尼斯覺得鎮定了點。  
得知訊息後這兩天剛好都沒有跟他對話，若在正式上場前能彼此協調說法也比較安心。

格拉迪歐果然如通話所說的「在附近」，幾分鐘後一輛黑色禮車停下，格拉迪歐打開車門讓他坐進來。

『說好的平常心呢？』  
禮車和格拉迪歐穿的全套西裝的高規格根本與"平常"沾不上邊，被吐嘈的格拉迪歐傻笑解釋身上的西裝是因為伊莉絲逼著穿上的。  
不能去的她充滿悲憤地回嗆哥哥是難得跟親爹的聚餐竟敢不盛裝打扮。  
「所以我替你在<狩獵者>預約租用了一套西裝，如果你不喜歡的話可以當場換。」

『沒關係，那套就好。』  
從手機螢幕上看到格拉迪歐的選擇，為他的品味默默點讚。  
而不知是否為刻意，他挑選的與他自己身上的是同色系及類似款式。  
這不是需要穿隊服的場合，也許格拉迪歐下意識做出了彷如為凝聚共識的決定，這個人會跟自己同一陣線，如此想著更踏實了點。

抵達景觀餐廳時距離原訂晚餐時間尚有餘裕，平時鮮少有此機會，兩人都暫時拋下即將到來的考驗而逛起了餐廳。  
以月為名及其設計主題的輕奢裝潢，包廂內如宮殿的頂樓宴會廳有著巨大魚缸為裝飾，主廚按月推出不同的精緻魚料理是一大賣點。  
認定諾克特也該會喜歡這間餐廳，他忍不住向侍者收集資料和研究菜單，畢竟鮮魚在王都是較為稀有的食材。

原本說會略微遲到的克雷拉斯，就在兩人討論起諾克特愛翻閱的深海魚圖鑑內容時到來。  
克雷拉斯看見兩人的正經服飾時，立刻質疑格拉迪歐是不是忘記傳達他說的"平常心"之意，結果被提醒他也是西裝筆挺來赴會。

「但這已經是我最輕鬆的一套服裝了。」  
強調西裝在行動上的方便，克雷拉斯反駁的語調甚是無辜，  
「不管怎樣、謝謝伊格尼斯抽空來陪我這老人家。」

『這是我的榮幸，宰相。』  
比平常在國政會議上碰面的場合還要緊張，伊格尼斯不自主地行了一半的鞠躬禮被克雷拉斯軟言阻止。

「別叫得這麼有距離，你可知道自從你來幫忙，財政的蕾莉亞都眼紅我多出了個好兒子呢～」  
「所以伊格尼斯也可以叫您爸爸了嗎？」  
「如果他願意的話，不過這樣應該是我賺到了哈哈～」

對話的進程和異常輕鬆的氣氛有點超出伊格尼斯的事前推演或預料。  
自己被旁人戲稱「宰相大人的另一個兒子」的事是略有耳聞，但格拉迪歐巧妙地運用這個由親爹承認的身份，以測試他對於讓伊格尼斯成為家人的反應，順利得超過預期。  
可惜這不是過關的意味，因為前菜和湯品送上來時，克雷拉斯調侃起上個月，兩人在伊格尼斯進行王都警衛隊資格考中引起的騷動。

按照慣例，應試生三次比試的對手都是事前隨機從既定隊員中抽選的。  
伊格尼斯不負眾望、俐落地展現實力，輕鬆打敗前兩位隊上的前輩，確認提前獲得入隊資格。

第三回合伊格尼斯可以選擇不繼續，但當時圍觀的人起鬨想看格拉迪歐和伊格尼斯對打，便在主考官的允許，以及兩位當事人同意下開打了第三場。  
入隊考試按照規定必須使用練習用木製武器，可當兩人對打超過回合結束時間仍不分勝負，格拉迪歐主動向主考官建議要使用真刀真槍來使應試生發揮應有實力，頓時將現場氣氛引爆。  
兩人的兩場比試成為王都警衛隊內接連好幾天的熱門話題，至於當下開的賭局聽說也讓一群人賺到不少。

「主考官迪亞爾事後來自請處分，不過我沒批准。我認為偶爾來點振奮士氣的小插曲也不錯。」  
說著當時人在辦公室處理政務，克雷拉斯很感嘆沒能看到現場狀況，只能從他人轉述中想像其精彩程度。  
「帝國的威脅仍在逼近，恐怕二十幾年前的大戰會以更慘烈的程度重演。  
這個國家需要年輕新血的投入，需要他們對自己工作和責任能認可、能感到驕傲，就像是你們這樣。  
我相信未來的日子你們會擔當更重要的職位和角色，你們必須相互扶持，期許你們能夠不失去信念，不忘記本心，成為周圍人的榜樣。」

「是！我們會不辜負您的期待。」  
格拉迪歐以畢恭畢敬的口吻接下自家父親難得給予的教誨，也明白這回親爹召集聚餐的真正用意。

「抱歉！說好了不談公事的。」  
克雷拉斯轉而問起兩人在工作和學業上的近況，還有替傳達雷吉斯的關心和感謝，  
「聽說諾克提斯殿下最近課業稍有起色，都是拜你們兩位勸說有成，雷吉斯陛下很感謝你們。  
我也很高興，難得他收到諾克提斯殿下的期中成績單沒有唉聲嘆氣一陣，可以很快回神跟我討論東北防線的問題。」

此話讓在場三人都笑了，伊格尼斯不由得暗自慶幸稍早趕著把諾克特這回考試的重點提示卡做完。  
他同時表示諾克特只是需要時間吸收消化和學習，但只要他打定主意做到，是個會貫徹下去的好孩子。

「你們能這麼瞭解他、知道如何協助輔佐諾克提斯殿下，我們也放心多了。  
我會轉告雷.....嗯？說到人到。」  
克雷拉斯說著失陪之後拿出手機到一旁的休息室去接聽，沿路上卻說出「既然找不到就拿我的去用吧！在我書桌上。好好對待它，那是我最後一副備用的，上次也是這樣還不還我...」等成串如同與老搭檔的抱怨，令餘下兩人對視而笑。  
一會兒，克雷拉斯一臉惋惜地走回來，表示必須立刻離開，卻是笑著解釋原因，  
「還好主菜吃得差不多了，剩下的就留給你們。  
我得在雷吉斯陛下把我的書桌也變成他那種可怕程度之前回去拯救，我明天還想好好上班。」

伊格尼斯立即站起向今晚的主人表達謝意，克雷拉斯握住他的手略想了一下，才把琢磨一陣的話說出，  
「伊格尼斯，我家兒子很好用的，請你不要客氣，好好使用他。」

『呃、好、謝謝您。』  
不清楚為何長者會有如此突兀的囑託，伊格尼斯只得順應著道謝。  
仔細想想，自己跟艾米提亞家的人打交道以來，他們的確常有出乎意料之外，或是足以引發誤會程度的跳接言論，當事人卻常是一臉認真地說著。

不知何時在包廂門口待命的艾米提亞家執事拿來外套替克雷拉斯套上，同時說明他已把帳結清，兩人可慢慢享用晚餐。

「謝謝你，加列德。  
我跟伊格尼斯會自己回去，親爹麻煩你護送了。」  
儘管對於親爹這麼晚還得回去工作有點心疼 － 他相信那兩位長輩如果都坐在辦公桌前大概又免不了談論起公事 － 但他明白親爹在雷吉斯陛下身邊是非常愉快的，也許就如同自己跟伊格尼斯在一起時的甘之如飴。

『所以，你想他知道了嗎？』  
伊格尼斯還在反覆咀嚼長者那句話的含意，同時思考今後的對策。

「很難講，但我覺得就算知道了也會贊同我們吧？畢竟都要我們相互扶持了。」  
親爹選擇不是要自己聽話，而是在讚賞自己有用的同時，交代（？）給伊格尼斯。  
以這麼迂迴的方式做出類似於囑託的動作，或許是因為他想給予兩人最大程度的自由，就如同他在自己選擇志向時表現出的支持。

『說得也是。  
克雷拉斯宰相真是位了不起的人呢！』  
沒有直系親屬的伊格尼斯在成長過程中接觸過很多長輩，他們多數帶來的是考驗和壓力，除了雷吉斯陛下以外，就只有克雷拉斯宰相對自己的態度比較類似於"家人"。  
過往以為克雷拉斯是因著格拉迪歐的關係才會對自己另眼看待，但剛才那一幕則有一種真正被認可的感受。

餐後甜點送了上來，伴隨著先前點的調酒，侍者並提醒現在是賞月的好時機，可以走至落地窗處欣賞夜景。  
終於能放心吃喝，趁著難得的機會，格拉迪歐以「等等不用開車」為由，慫恿伊格尼斯喝下原本為克雷拉斯點的調酒。  
而且明天是久違的兩人排定休假，原本是為預防今晚若起了家庭革命等級的衝突，至少還有時間緩衝，如今則顯得是意外奢侈的安排了。

『......其實，這兩天我擔心到失眠。  
幾乎如七個月前、還沒跟你....那時煩惱的程度一樣。  
但和那時不同的是，我現在更清楚知道如果這段關係不能成功，我會失去多麼美好的事物。』  
或許是酒精發揮效用，讓伊格尼斯覺得不吐不快。  
他也再度慶幸七個月前自己決定賭上一切，做出改變了兩人關係的舉動，還有感謝超越所有推演和期待、欣然接受這一切的格拉迪歐。

「抱歉啊～伊格尼斯，今晚可以好好睡了。」  
其實在車上就發現伊格尼斯精神不濟，也曾提案是否在路上小睡片刻，但當時他顯然精神無法放鬆便拒絕了。  
哄著戀人多喝一些，也同時在心裡備案等等乾脆直接睡樓上的旅館。  
「話說、這是不是我們第一次約會？」

除卻工作場合、為了討論諾克特的教育方針還有日常的各種邀約，兩人開始交往後並沒有單純為了見彼此而約出來過。

『說得也是，那、要做更值得紀念的事情嗎？』  
「當然。」

**Author's Note:**

> 棄稿
> 
> 「看看親爹和雷吉斯陛下，就請相信我們艾米提亞對愛情的死心眼吧。」  
> 『等你也達成30年資格，我會的。』  
> 「嗚哇好嚴格的軍師～」


End file.
